thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Tywin III Lannister
Tywin III Lannister, born Tywin Hill, was the King of the Kingdom of the Rock from 215AA to 219AA. He was known as "The Kingslayer" for slaying King Lancel VII Lannister during the Pride War. Formerly known as Tywin Hill before his legitimization. Infamous for dealing fatal wounds to King Lancel VII after being ordered by his father to allow time for Kevan to escape. Later won the Time of Troubles after years of constant warfare. Proved to be a noble, diligent king that regained much of the lost land and lost honor of the West, but was little loved by his people, who blamed him for taking away the wise and popular King Lancel. Much of his reign was spent in the saddle, trying to end the various crises that resulted from the Time of Troubles. Died after coming down with a particularly hellish fever. The Time of Troubles After King Tytos Lannister is (some say mercifully) killed during the Great Spring Sickness, there are no legitimate Lannister heirs left to rule. A war with multiple warring parties broke out, and the West was overrun by war, chaos, and banditry for almost five years. A total of five claimants tried to take the West as their own, but only three are of any note: Tywin Hill: Son of Kevan Lannister and known as 'Kingslayer' for the mortal wound he gave to Good King Lancel. Reluctantly announced his intentions for the Rock and in order to undo the damage he had done to the kingdom. Damon Crakehall: A grizzled commander with many victories under his belt, and a close personal friend of King Lancel Lannister. Declares his intention for the Rock in honor of his good friend (and some say more than just a friend), Lancel. Jason Reyne: The last remaining supporter of Kevan Lannister, Jason previously acted as a unified voice for the remaining supporters of the Rebel Lion that refused to accept the rule of a bastard or a sword swalloer. Declared his intention for the Rock on account of his power, status, and popular support. The final battle starts out with two minor claimants, Hoster Lannet and Janos Kenning, being killed rather quickly through treacherous means. House Lefford immediately declares for Tywin Hill after the disasterous incident with Hoster Lannet, the claimant they had originally backed. Although only one major house, it captures Reyne's notice and he halts any and all attacks against Crakehall's forces. After several indecisive battles, Reyne and Tywin Hill finally meet each other on the field of battle. With both sides knowing they did not have enough soldiers for a fierce battle, they agree to fight each other in a Trail by Combat; whoever won would be King by choice of the Gods. Tywin Hill emerged victorious, however, it appeared the sides were preparing to recreate the Lannister Civil War, with the North versus the South. At a repeat of the Battle of Lannisport, Tywin Hill once again fights against the leader of the South, mere yards away from where he fought Lancel years ago. Unlike last time, he was victrious and captured Damon Crakehall, alive. With the war over, the High Septon legitimizes Tywin Hill into Tywin Lannister and the Kingslayer is made King of the Rock in order to bring peace to the region. Category:King Category:House Lannister Category:King of the Rock